


Drabble #12

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 19.11.18 -  Moonlight, Map, Paint.





	Drabble #12

Moonlight shone into the room, illuminating James and John; the art room around them was a shambles, papers and palettes littered everywhere. They were too caught up in each other to notice, even as paint began to splatter over their skin, clearly the plan for practising had been thrown far out of the window.

Their fingers fluttered across each other, like tracing a line on a treasure map, the goal very close and clear. Who needed to paint realistically anyway? This was so much more fun than that could ever be, the room was their only witness anyway.


End file.
